


Protector of the Universe

by amoleofmonsters



Series: Sheith Month 2018 Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: “Do you trust me?”Shiro looks at Keith, takes him in. His hair curls up against his neck, only slightly disturbed by the soft desert breeze. The scar is sharp against his skin, arcing up along his cheek towards his nose; it’s much less red than the first time Shiro saw it. His gaze is soft and comforting and Shiro never wants to look away.“Always.”--For Sheith Month 2018. Day 1: Trust





	Protector of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to write a 1k fic for every Sheith Month prompt. This is a few days late, but I'm gonna try to catch up and then stay as up to date as I can with the prompts in an effort to force myself to write content regularly. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at http://whatahunkgarrett.tumblr.com/

When they finally touch down on Earth, Shiro doesn’t know how he’s supposed to feel. The liaisons from the Garrison looks at them in confusion and when they lay their eyes on him, their expressions are full of shock and pity. He knows how he must look: washed out and broken with his white hair and missing arm. It was easy to pretend that his trauma wasn’t firmly displayed on his body when it had just been him and Keith in the Black Lion. Even Commander Holt doesn’t seem to know how to react. Shiro has never felt this small. 

Thankfully, Keith has always been keenly aware of Shiro’s body language. While all of the other Paladins are quickly swept up in probing questions, Keith slides up to him. Shiro feels a sense of relief as Keith takes Shiro’s hand in his, but he still can’t help but think that Keith has more important things to worry about. “I’m not sure I’m the one the leader of Voltron should be focusing on right now.” 

Keith shakes his head. “I don’t want to hear what those bastards have to say to me. Whatever it is, it doesn’t change the fact that they think I’m a stain on the Garrison’s student record. Best leave the diplomacy to who’s actually good at it. Besides, you look like you’re ready to crawl out of your own skin.” 

Shiro squeezes Keith’s hand. “They look like they’ve seen a ghost. I guess they have.” 

Keith is silent for a moment then tugs on Shiro’s hand. “Do you trust me?”

Shiro looks at Keith, takes him in. His hair curls up against his neck, only slightly disturbed by the soft desert breeze. The scar is sharp against his skin, arcing up along his cheek towards his nose; it’s much less red than the first time Shiro saw it. His gaze is soft and comforting and Shiro never wants to look away. “Always.” The word is quiet as it falls from Shiro’s lips, but it’s obvious that Keith hears him by his soft smile. 

Keith leads him away from the crowd. They walk outside to see the sun setting in the distance, the sky filled with an array of color. Behind the Garrison, there is a rocky hill. Shiro balances himself against Keith and it’s slow going, but they make it to the top. Shiro finds himself looking out on the expanding desert; it goes on until it disappears into the horizon. 

“After you left for Kerberos, before I was told you died, I would come out here and just sit for hours watching the sun set. When it had gone down, I would look up to the stars and wonder how far away you were in that moment. I also thought about what the sky might look like for you.” 

“How was it when I left? I never asked.” 

“It was lonely. It didn’t get bad until after I found out you were dead, but no one really wanted to deal with me even before that. There wasn’t a reason for them to expel me, but I didn’t have any friends and still got into fights. I know punching Iverson wasn’t the right thing to do, but with you dead, they were just looking for a reason to kick me out. I figured I’d just give them what they wanted.”

“I’m sorry. I should have been there.” 

Keith shakes his head. “No, Kerberos was an amazing opportunity and would have made you famous had it gone well. There was no way to know about the Galra. All that matters is that you’re back now and I’m never going to let you go again.” He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Shiro’s lips. “Wherever you go, I’m coming with you. You can trust me to live up to that promise.” 

Shiro isn’t sure that he deserves this level of devotion, but looking into Keith’s eyes, he knows every word that Keith says is true. Shiro had left a confused, lost kid, but the Keith that stands in front of him is a confident man. They had both gone to hell in back, Shiro almost literally. Just like Keith had changed, so had Shiro. Some days, he wakes up unable to recognize the man staring back at him in the mirror, but the way Keith looks at him makes everything worth it. He trusts Keith so emphatically that it hurts. 

“Thank you. I can’t say that enough but thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me. I made a promise to you and I saw it through. I’d do it again as many times as you needed me to.” 

Shiro sits down and tugs Keith down next to him, pulling Keith to his side. Keith wraps his arm around Shiro’s shoulders. The two of them look out to the desert and watch the sun go down. Shiro takes Keith’s hand and slides his finger along the palm, just wanting to commit everything about Keith to memory. No matter how much he trusts Keith, he knows one day he’s going to be left behind. 

“What are you thinking about?” asks Keith, pulling Shiro out of his thoughts. 

“Just how much I love you and that I don’t want this moment to end.” 

Keith ducks his head in embarrassment. Shiro can’t help but think it’s adorable. “I love you, too,” mumbles Keith. Shiro drops Keith’s hand and slides his palm along Keith’s cheek. Keith looks up to meet Shiro’s eyes and Shiro pulls him into a kiss. Keith’s lips are soft yet weather worn. The wind picks up and batters their faces, but he can’t bring himself to pull away. 

Keith is a hero, even if a reluctant one. Shiro knows that one day he’s going to see Keith fly off on a mission that he can’t follow. Keith will pick Shiro over the universe every single time, has said as much, but there’s going to be a day when Shiro can’t let him do that. He knows what it means to fly Voltron, and he can’t keep their leader to himself. Keith’s role is to protect the universe; Shiro’s role is to remind him of that. 

Shiro should be scared, should be selfish and keep his partner safe with him, but he trusts Keith to come back every time.


End file.
